Hide and Seek
by YourFairytale
Summary: Blaine and Sebastian like to use Dalton as their own personal play area. (Written for Seblaine Week 2013. Day 7- Dalton.) Sexual happenings.


As Blaine walked through the halls of Dalton Academy, he sent his boyfriend a quick text.

[4:40]

Where are you?

[4:41]

**Somewhere. ;) **

Blaine just chuckled, shaking his head. He loved when Sebastian did this. Some mornings instead of Sebastian meeting Blaine outside of Blaine's room, he would send Blaine a text to wake up to that said "Find me. ;)"

It was something they had always done, ever since Sebastian moved to Ohio from Paris. Blaine would never forget the day they met. The halls were abuzz with wild speculation and rumors of the new student from Paris, harsh whispers that he was a total dick who slept around like nobody's business.

_Probably because that is nobody's business_. Blaine thought to himself. _God, boys can be so catty. _

The rumors of him being a total dick were only half true. He was cocky, but honest. It was clear that whatever Sebastian wanted, Sebastian got. And Sebastian wanted Blaine. The very first day when he came walking into Dalton and laid his eyes on Blaine, he wanted him. If Blaine hadn't been so drawn to the taller boy himself, he would've played more _hard to get_ but he knew he wasn't kidding anyone. They took to each other right away, Blaine wasn't afraid of Sebastian or his witty snark, or his blunt honesty like the rest of the Warblers. Blaine also saw a side to Sebastian that no one else got to see, he saw the sweet, sincere side of him, how gentle and romantic he could be. It didn't take long at all for them to officially become boyfriends. None of the Warblers understood it, but Blaine was happy, so they backed off.

[4:43]  
Seriously, Sebastian. I have looked everywhere.

[4:44]  
**Did you check your room?**

[4:45]  
Yes.

[4:47]  
**Check it again. **

Blaine sighed heavily and turned around. Fine, he'd check his room one more time. But if he wasn't there, he was going to give up. He'd guilt Sebastian into telling him where he was. Maybe even tease him a little, threaten him. Tell him no more kisses, or anything else until he told him. Blaine chuckled to himself as he came to the common's door. As he walked past, an arm came out of the door, pulling him into the room.

"What the-" He exclaimed stumbling into the room. He looked behind him to see his boyfriend standing there, leaning up against the door, smirking.

"Well hello there,"

"It's about time." Blaine chuckled.

Sebastian locked the door before walking up to Blaine slowly. "Oh, come on, you know playing hide and seek here is fun." He slipped his arms around Blaine's waist, pulling him close. He leaned his forehead against the shorter boy's. "Hi." He whispered.

Blaine bit his lip, smiling. "Hi." He pressed his lips against Sebastian's softly.

Sebastian wasn't having any soft kisses though. He kissed Blaine hungrily, biting his bottom lip gently. He turned his head, to have better access, letting his tongue slip into his boyfriend's mouth.

Blaine pulled away, just enough space between them so he could speak. "It's nice to see you, too." He chuckled, with a nervous look around the room, "What if-"

"Don't worry, no one will catch us. Trust me." Sebastian breathed, leaning in towards Blaine's neck, planting soft kisses on it. "Plus, it's a bit of a thrill, right? The slight possibility?"

Blaine chuckled. "You're so bad."

"You like it." Sebastian mumbled as he moved them to the nearest wall, pressing his boyfriend up against it. "God, have I ever told you how hot you are in this blazer?"

"Mm, maybe I do." He pressed a kiss to his boyfriend's lips, chuckling. "A few times, I'm sure." He grinned.

Sebastian went at it again, kissing him passionately, as he slipped his tongue back in to meet Blaine's. He pressed himself against the shorter boy, pinning him to the wall.

Blaine ran his hands down Sebastian's back before sliding them to his front and running them up to his tie. He loosened it a little before Sebastian moved his fierce kisses back to Blaine's neck, Blaine breathing harder. "Sebastian," He whimpered, knowing how crazy it drove his boyfriend. He loved when they did things like this. Sure their relationship was more than sex, but god was this side of their relationship fantastic. They were just so passionate about each other, and it was never in a "_God, you're so hot I need to fuck you_" way, it was always "_I'm so in love with you and I need to feel you, touch you, show you_". It was amazing. Blaine suddenly did not care that they were inches away from being caught, he needed Sebastian.

Sebastian smiled against Blaine's neck when he felt Blaine tugging on his pants a little, moving back to his lips, placing a soft, slow, kiss on them. Biting Blaine's bottom lip again, he whimpered against his mouth, which caused Blaine to shudder.

"Come on, Sebastian. Please." He whined as Sebastian backed away from his lips. Blaine grabbed Sebastian's loosened tie, pulling him closer before he slipped his arms around his neck, running his fingers through his hair, messing it up a bit. Sebastian reached down and un-tucked Blaine's shirt before moving his hands to his pants, unbuttoning them as Blaine pulled him closer, capturing his lips in a needy kiss. Sebastian had just gotten Blaine's pants undone, sliding his hands in them to Blaine's butt, squeezing hard when there was a harsh knock at the door and they both froze.

"Oh my god." Blaine whispered, chuckling softly. "Oh my god, you said we wouldn't get caught." He said, slapping Sebastian's arm playfully.

Sebastian just shrugged, smirking a little. "Just be quiet, they'll go away." He murmured softly, leaning in for more kisses, groping Blaine's butt again.

"Mmm," Blaine moaned quietly against Sebastian's mouth, rolling his hips forward just a little.

They were so into each other that they didn't even hear the keys in the lock and the door swinging open, Jeff barging in. "Oh! Jeez!" The blonde exclaimed when he noticed the two, causing them to jump and freeze again.

"J-jeff!" Blaine said, panting softly as he broke their kiss. "Hey…we…were…were just…rehearsing…?" He said, knowing full well how dumb he sounded.

"Great timing, Sterling." Sebastian said with an irritated tone as Blaine broke their kiss, looking to Jeff.

"I-uh- I just…I left my bag in here and I…um…yeah." Jeff stuttered, rushing in, grabbing his bag. "I'll just…I'll lock the door."

"That would be good, yes." Sebastian nodded.

"Right," He said, looking at Blaine, smirking a little, winking at him before leaving the room, locking the door behind him. Blaine blushed really hard a few moments later when he heard Jeff off in the distance, announcing that the commons room was occupied.

"Now," Sebastian sighed, turning his attention back to his sexy boyfriend, smiling a little. "Where were we?"

Blaine relaxed against the wall again, looking at Sebastian, biting his lip. "Should we take this to your room?"

"No one else is going to bother us," He said, leaning in and peppering more kisses along Blaine's neck. "You heard the announcement."

Blaine giggled softly, tilting his head a bit. "Mmm," He closed his eyes, taking a breath. "But…but now everyone knows we're in here having sex."

"So?" Sebastian raised his eyebrows, placing his hands on Blaine's hips, pressing his body against the shorter's, moving to kiss his lips very slowly as he pushed Blaine's pants down, making them fall to the floor.

Blaine gasped slightly as his pants fell, grinning against his boyfriend's mouth. "Mm, you're so bad." He repeated.

"Shut up, you love it." Sebastian smirked, slowly running his hand up Blaine's thigh.

"Oh god, I do. I love it." Blaine whispered, his breath shuddering at Sebastian's touch, gasping slightly when Sebastian's hand was on him, rolling his hips forward a little. "Baby, please." He whined.

He did love it, he loved everything about Sebastian, he loved their relationship and he certainly loved every game of hide and seek that ended with him pinned against the wall in the commons room, moaning needily as his boyfriend's hips rocked against his, sharing messy kisses and whispering words of affection to each other. It never failed that, when Blaine came, Sebastian had to kiss him to muffle his loud moan.

"Baby," Sebastian smirked, mumbling against Blaine's mouth, panting softly as he slowed his hips. "Mmm," He kissed him slowly. "You're so loud." He chuckled.

Blaine whimpered softly, his forehead wrinkled as he clung tightly to his boyfriend, giggling softly. "Sorry."

Sebastian took a deep breath as he came to a stop, letting his eyes flutter open, smiling as he looked at the gorgeous boy in front of him, the way he bit his lip as he tried to calm his breathing, his face flushed. "Mm, you're so beautiful, B." He whispered softly as he pressed a sweet kiss to Blaine's cheek.

Blaine just smiled, opening his eyes to look at Sebastian. "You're so sweet." He whispered, kissing his lips softly. "I love you,"

"Mm. You love it." He whispered back, looking into those gorgeous hazel eyes, nodding. "I love you, too." He smiled, cupping Blaine's face and capturing his lips with a very slow, loving kiss.

Boy did he love it.


End file.
